


Too Soft

by Amberina



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-18
Updated: 2003-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He expects it to be harsh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Soft

Faith's lips are on his, and he expects it to be harsh, it expects her to bite, to scratch, and he figured rough sex was a given. But, oh how Wesley was wrong. She's soft in his arms, her lips gentle and her hands are actually shaking as she unbuttons his shirt.

"Are you okay?" Wesley asks her, and he's really concerned, because this - this almost doesn't seem like Faith.

It's too soft, too sweet, and as her lips trail kisses down his stomach - he thinks that perhaps Faith has been possessed by a demon. 'A loving demon,' a voice in the back of his head snorts. He shakes his head.

He didn't expect this. He was expecting something different, much different, and he's sure he doesn't deserve this. Oh how he doesn't deserve this.

Wesley's hands tangle in her hair, and pull her up. "Stop."

She's taken aback. "What? Stop what?"

He pushes her against the wall, and his hands slide up body roughly. "This isn't supposed to be soft."

Faith pushes him off of her. "Fuck that. This can be soft. What you don't think I can have soft sex?"

Wesley swallows hard and leans back against the wall, watching Faith glare at him.

"I bet you don't even think I can love," she says with hurt, and bitterness. "Fuck this."

And then Wesley's alone. He's beginning to think that's how things are supposed to be.


End file.
